Forgotten Memories
by taiyoukai-kai
Summary: Sesshoumaru finally returnes to his beloved's grave after years of resisting. Feel the sorrow and regret he feels for destroying their last chance at love. Sess/Kag a one shot. Enjoy.


Comments: This is my second one-shot. Although, it is very similar to my first one, I decided that the first one was not good enough. Apparently, so did the readers, since only five reviewed it. Oh, well, I hope you guys like this one more…

**Disclaimer: ****Love him or fear him, he belongs Rumiko Takahashi. ::so sad::**

Forgotten Memories 

A tear fell, its path a stream of reflected light. Its crystal clarity a direct contrast to its owner's grief clouded mind.

He paid no heed to the tears' unchecked path down his face, running down his cheeks for the first time in his entire life. His sole attention was to the grave marker that marked where his beloved now lay.

Not even when she had lain in his arms, bloody and torn up, her life's blood flowing over his arms from her still figure, had he cried. Disbelief at the sight had swamped his mind, making no room for the grief that was now flooding him.

Her hair had been badly burned, her eyes muddy with pain and grief. Her left hand had been missing, a bloody stump in its place, and a gaping hole where her belly had once been, constituted the whole of her injuries. Her remaining hand had tried to reach up to touch his face in a last trembling attempt to comfort him, but the effort had been too much. Her lips had moved then, forming her last words.

"I love you…"

She had died then, his name on her lips. Her gray eyes glazed over in death and her face slack in a frozen expression of pain and sorrow.

He had shaken her, disbelieving that she was really gone, but when she had not moved, her body limp, rage had overcome him. He, who had lost all his family, should not have to lose his mate, his last remaining anchor in the world that seemed hell-bent to torture him. He had gone crazy, destroying everything within sight, even his beloved's body.

***

He slowly reached out a hand to caress the cold stone slab that bore her name. Memories flashed before his eyes. Even his last hope at resurrecting her had been destroyed, courtesy of his unleashed emotions, broken free of their bonds.

He slowly traced the crude engraving of her name. 

Memories of her laughter, her vitality, her love, bombarded him, causing his tears to come ever harder. He missed her, like she was gone just yesterday.

But it hadn't been just yesterday. A hundred and thirty two years had passed since he had lost her constant companionship. A hundred and thirty two years since her soul had been extinguished. And he had shoved the memory away, refusing to believe, refusing to remember. Refusing to see the glazed eyes, the frozen expression of death that had graced her beautiful face.

However, he couldn't forget. His presence here attested to that. And here he stood, his first tears trickling down like rain upon a ground ridden with death. He was starved for her, his agony a price he paid in full everyday for destroying her body.

No longer would he be able to look into her laughing eyes and tell her that he loved her. His last image of her, covered in blood, her hand trembling to touch him, his name on her lips. Of her remains after he had returned to reality after his bout of madness, a nightmare that would never leave him.

He took his hand from her gravestone and set down his bouquet of flowers on the dirt that was she.

He cried his last tear then, its symmetrical shape shattering into hundreds of droplets as it exploded against the ground.

He turned to leave, his last thought a plea to his dead mate in the afterworld.

"Wait for me…"

"…Kagome."

And so he set out to challenge Death, awaiting the day he would be able to reunite with his beloved in heaven; never to feel the heart wrenching sorrow of her absence, ever again.

**So…was that any better? I sorta liked it. I was listening to a sad song when I wrote this, and surprisingly, it helped my imagination. Not that you can tell, the writing is crap. Heh, you can probably tell, I like sad stories, or actually, sad endings…just look at my other stories…all of them are going to have sad endings. Bwahaha!!!**

**Kai**


End file.
